Who Are You?
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: "Who are you?" "I'm Fine Sun." "Are you really?" "Well who else would I be?" "A replica of your twin sister." (Adding pairings because I just need to write some romance haha. Review what couple you want to see in this story)
1. Prologue

**Hey! It's been so long but I finally got off my lazy butt to write something! I should really finish at least one of my other stories but I'm too lazy haha. This is not going to be my typical stories because it doesn't have a major focus on romance. It's more like a coming of age story. Based on my past experiences because I had a identity crisis like a few months ago.**

* * *

 **Who Are You? Prologue**

 _"Who are you?"_ A voice said.

"What do you mean?" I replied

 _"Who are you?"_ It said again.

"I'm Fine Sun."

 _"Are you really?"_ It questioned.

Slightly annoyed I answered, "Who else would I be?"

 _"A replica of your twin sister."_ It said.

"I'm...n-not." I whispered in shock.

 _"You don't sound very confident."_ It taunted.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

 _"Admit it. You_ don't _think you're as good as your sister so you're trying to become her. "_

"That's not true!"

 _"Then prove it! Prove that you're Fine Sun!"_

* * *

"What's wrong?" I hear my sister question.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." I replied still a little dazed.

"Well you should get up soon. Or else you'll be late for school." My sister warned as she left the room.

I got up and started searching for the clothes I should wear that day. Inside my closet were dresses, skirts, and all things that Rein would gush over.

 _"Who are you?"_ That question echoed in my mind.

"Who am I?" I asked myself as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Who Are You? Chapter 1**

For as long as I can remember, I was always in the shadow of my twin sister. Sometimes many people could not recognize me even though we are twins. Probably because of the way I dress and the way the I act.

My sister, Rein Sun, is probably the most perfect girl that you'll ever meet. She's the perfect daughter, kind, sweet and pretty. On the other hand, I'm the complete opposite. I'm a tomboy, a glutton, and frankly I don't really care how I dress. Well that is until high school.

* * *

High school was when I developed my first real crush. Of course throughout elementary school and middle school, I had guys whom I admire but I never saw myself in a relationship with anyone until I met him.

I thought I had a chance, we were both on the soccer team and we share common interests. I thought we were a perfect match. However that's not what he thought. I heard rumors that he liked girls that are like my sister. Of course, I should have expected it. At least I knew that my sister would never accept him because she was already taken.

This incident brought my innocence and ignorance to light. I realized how my tomboy personalities was not quite girlfriend material.

Maybe that was the trigger, maybe that's why I decided to change myself. I thought I would be happier.

Dressing up like an actual girl brought me many friends and admirers, I thought I was happy. I had many friends, I was popular, I had a boyfriend who showers me with attention and love.

But...what is with this gaping hole in my heart. I had everything that I wanted in life. I was exactly who everyone wanted me to be. But...I feel empty...

* * *

 _"Who are you?"_ I really wanted to know that myself. Am I still myself, or am I just the person other people want me to be?


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm on a roll. I feel like I'm just ranting though...I would be surprised if people actually read this.**

* * *

 **Who Are You? Chapter 2**

Change. Something that happens all the time and we can't stop it. Things change as times go by...at least that's what I really hope would happen.

Everyone has heard at least one person in their life who has said, "You don't have to change, I love you for who you really are." Although those words seem very optimistic, they are simply not true. In my opinion, that statement is hypocritical.

* * *

"What's wrong, Elsa?" I heard my father ask one night while I was "asleep."

"Nothing. It's just that it bothers me how our daughters are completely different. Both of them came from my womb but why..." my mother sighed while looking at our report cards. Although she didn't use names, I knew she was comparing me to my sister...again.

"Well they're twins, they complete each other." my father reasoned.

"I guess you have a point." my mom muttered still in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Would you be surprised if I said I expected this? My sister was not only popular, she was also smart, she was always the teachers favorite and got all the praise. There was nothing I could say except accept that it was the truth. She was the perfect daughter and the perfect student.

You can say that I was jealous of her. I won't admit it but I won't deny it either.

If the first trigger caused me to change my appearance, then this is the second trigger that caused me to change my academic lifestyle.

I started studying everyday and even quit playing sports even though I was the star player on my team. My motivation was I wanted my parents to be proud. I wanted them to be proud that I was their daughter and that they are my parents.

I wanted the praise that my sister received. And I managed to get to her level.

But...just like how I changed my appearance, I was not satisfied. I didn't feel a single drop of achievement. I felt ashamed almost.

* * *

So...who am I?

* * *

 **Whoo chapter 2 is finished. You guys may think this is depressing but this was actually how I felt haha now that I think about it, it's actually pretty amusing. Anyways I feel like I should add a pairing...yup, I need to write some romance haha. Review what pairing you would like to see in this story. There is a reason I didn't write names for the boyfriends.**


End file.
